The new little sister type
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: A new immortal has shown up to be in the Nase's care. How will they cope? How will they help her? I need ideas because I am a lazy writer! Stay toon!


Chapter** 1: The New Little Sister Type**

**me: Alright! I decided I would type up a story for Hiroomi Nase and my new OC to add some extra romance into the anime. Please review if you like this story and whether or not I should continue this. Hiroomi-sempai, disclaimer please!**

**Hiromi: Stingyxxlove does not own Beyond the Boundry or any of it's characters.**

**me: Unfortunate really, I'd of paired Akihito and Hiroomi together...**

**Hiromi: Wait wha-**

**me: GET TO THE STORY! Nervous laughter**

* * *

Hiromi sighed as he watched students walk into the school building from where he stood on top of it. _What_ a _waste of life._ The boy thought. Hiromi Nase is a Spirit World Warrior and has a little sister complex, which also leads him to having creepy thoughts of his younger sister Mitsuke Nase, who is also a S.W.W.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Hiroomi made his way down to the club room. He was told by his sister that they were getting a new member. _All_ I _know about the girl is that her name is Wolf._ Hiroomi thought. _She's probably_ a _gang leader or something._

Hiromi POV:

I walked on through the silent hall way that would take him to the Literary club room when I suddenly bumped into something." AHH!" Or someone. I saw a piece of paper flutter slowly down past my face. I grabbed the paper and read the room number that was on it. I blinked. It was the room number our club was held.** "** No, no, no! Where did it go?!" I looked up and I swear I stopped breathing. It was a girl with straight elbow length black hair, styled to the right, but was held back by a black barette, pale skin, and her eyes glowed a dark red. She wore a black and red checkered long sleeve shirt, a black silk vest, from the way the fabric looks, a chain hung from the vest breast pocket, and she wore black slightly puffed out shorts with cute black buttons that held her bat buckle suspenders in place, black and red striped tights, and ranger patent boots. On her left middle finger was a silver ring, and on her neck was a victorian vamp choker.

I looked the girl up and down. Her face was so innocent looking, her eyes wide with curiosity and disappointment. She was the very _definition_ of the little sister type. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen her around before. I shook my head," Would this happen to be what you're looking for?" The girl looked at me and suddenly became very flustered." U-um, y-yes t-that is w-what I'm l-looking f-for." She exclaimed quitely. She seemed really socially akward." It seems you're in luck, I happen to be headed there myself." She nodded and replied," C-can you show me w-where?" I gave her a small smile and started walking in the direction of the club.

"Question," I started as the girl looked at me with curiousity in her crimson orbs. So cute." Would you, perhaps, be joining the Literary Club today?" She looked at me with surprise." H-how d-did you kn-now?" She stuttered as her cute points kept getting higher." Well, why else would you be looking for the club room?" I asked casually." I heard there were Spirit World Warriors in the club." She explained, all trace of stuttering flying out the window. My eyes widened in surprise." Would that happen to make you a Spirit World Warrior as well as I am?"" Yes and no.""How so?"

She turned and looked me in the eye for the first time since I literally bumped into her. I noticed something. The left eye wasn't the dark red I had believed I'd seen. Instead, it was a bright blood red." I'm a halfblood immortal with a multiple personality disorder." She replied seriously as she handed me a red folder."Those are my records, grades, list of disorders, and allergies." The suddenly cheerful girl's voice made me melt. She is totally the little sister type. Not yet fully matured breasts, adorable looks, and the childish outfit. Adorable." Can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked as I noticed we had walked past a bathroom. She nodded in approval, causing me to run into the men's room and slam the door shut. I looked at my reflection and saw blood trickle down my nose and into the sink. I really do have a problem.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I exclaimed as walked out of the restroom." No problem!" And with that, the two of us headed in the direction of the club room. I kept looking her up and down whenever I got the chance.

Innocent features: check

Not yet matured chest: check

childish outfit: check

Adorabl: check

Alright then. She is officially the perfect litte girl type. Even her personality is perfect! I continued to be in my own little world as we came to a stop in front of the club room. Wait a minute. How did i not notice sooner?! If she's joining the club, then her name must be Wo-" Oh Wolf, you made it!" Akihito as he waved. The girl next to me smiled nervously and waved back. I set the folder onto the desk and looked at it." Hmm..." I picked it back up and read it.s contents.

Wolf Almintine:

Age: 16

Blood type: AB

Hospital Records:

Stab wound

3rd degree burn

coma for 3 weeks

Disorders:

PTSD

MPD(multiple personality disorder)

Allergies: None

Grades: Straight A's

I was about to set the folder back down, but then a white envelope fluttered out of it. It read, To the Nase family. Curious, I opened the letter.

Dear Hiromi and Mitsuki Nase,

I'm sending thiis young girl for you to look after. Yes. I am aware of the fact you already have an immortal to watch, but this job is far more important. If you are, infact, reading this letter. I want you to know that, i am no longer in this world. I am no longer of saving and protecting this child. She was like a daughter to me, and so I would like for her to be in your care. I am sending her to you because I believe you have the power to save her. Please, take care,

Sincerely,

Docter Cryles

I do believe I've heard of this name before. Ah, yes, he was a friend of my father's who often came to our estate. I stopped. There was another folded piece of paper. I pulled it out and looked at it. These were his notes from three years ago.


End file.
